An Icy Difference
by Chocihi
Summary: What if a person with actual Glee experience besides Mr. Schue was at McKinley? How would it affect the character? Orion Stark is just a regular guy, but he will change this Glee Club.


A boy with jet black hair, light blue eyes, a blue sweatshirt, black pants, and converse walked through the parking lot of his high school.

His very first day of high school.

He saw a teacher climb out of a clunky car with a smile and walk over to a dumpster where some jocks were surrounding a kid.

"Hey Kurt, making some new friends?" The teacher asked.

"He sure is Mr. Schue." One of the jocks with a Mohawk said, patting Kurt on the back.

Mr. Schue smiles and says, "Hey Finn, you still owe me that report on Que hace el verano pasado."

The other jock, Finn, raised his eye brow, "What?"

Mr. Schue's smile fell, "what I did last summer?"

Finn smiled, "Oh, yeah I'm almost halfway done with it."

Mr. Schue smiles and walks off.

"Its hammer time!" The jock with a Mohawk said as he and another one picked Kurt up.

"Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" Kurt yelled.

"Wait!" Finn said.

The boy with black hair thought he was gonna make them lay off, but instead one of the jocks took Kurt's jacket off and handed it to Finn before throwing him into the dumpster.

The kid rolled his eyes and kept walking.

He walked into his first class, which was biology.

He sank into his seat and put his hand on his cheek.

'This is gonna be a long day' He thought before slumping down.

* * *

Will Schuster sat across the desk of an Indian man in a grey suit.

A small plaque had the name, "Principle Figgins" on it.

"I'd like to take over Glee club." Will said.

"You want to captain the Titanic too?" Principle Figgins asked.

"I think I can make it great again. There is no joy in these kids. They feel invisible. That's why every one of them has a MySpace page." Will said in exasperation.

"60 bucks a month. That's what I need to keep this program up." Principle Figgins said with a straight face.

"And you expect me to pay that?" Will asked.

"I'm certainly not going to pay for it. We're not talking about Cheerios here, Will. They were on Fox Sports Net last year. When Glee Club starts bringing that kind of prestige to the school again, you can have all the money you want. Until then, 60 bucks a month. And you've got to use the costumes and props you already have. But we need the stools for wood shop." Principle Figgins said, waving his hand every once and awhile.

Will sighed, stood up, and walked out of the office.

The kid saw Mr. Schue walk out of the office.

"Um, excuse me?" The kid asked.

"Yeah?" Will said turning around.

"Do you know where the gym is? Its my first day." The kid said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure," Will said with a smile, "Just go down the hall, take a left, and go through the big doors."

"Thanks." The kid said with a smile and walked the direction he was told.

* * *

The next day Will put up a sign up sheet that said, "New Directions!" On it.

"Mr. Schue?" The kid asked, his black hair falling slightly in his eyes.

"Yes?" Will said.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a sign up sheet for Glee Club." Will said, patting the paper.

The kid looked at the paper, shrugged, and signed his name.

Wills smile grew as he patted his back.

"Nice name." Will commented.

"Thanks." The kid said before walking off.

The kid stepped onto the stage, Mr. Schue in the judge box.

"My name is Orion Stark, and I'll be singing Singin' in the Rain with my own song thrown in."

Mr. Schue smiled, "I love this song."

 **GLEE - Singing In The Rain/Umbrella**

 **(Normal= Orion** _ **Italics=Will**_

 **(Uh-huh, uh-huh) Yeah, girl!**

 **(Uh-huh, uh-huh) Good girl gone bad**

 **(Uh-huh, uh-huh) Take three...action!**

 **(Uh-huh, uh-huh) Woah!**

Orion did a spin in place and slide across the stage.

 **You have my heart**

 **And we'll never be worlds apart**

 **May be in magazines**

 **But you'll still be my star**

Will smiled and rocked his head to the beat

 **Baby, 'cause in the dark**

 **You can't see shiny cars**

 **And that's when you need me there**

 **With you I'll always share**

 **'Cause I...**

Orion jumped up and pretended he had an umbrella and walked across the stage with a slight bounce to his step

 **I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)**

 **Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)**

 **What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)**

 **And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)**

He threw his hands up and smiled

 **I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)**

 **So dark, up above (We'll share each other)**

 **I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)**

 **You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)**

 **Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

He dropped to the ground and twirled back up.

 **These fancy things**

 **Will never come in between**

 **You're part of my entity**

 **Here for infinity**

 **When the world has took its part**

 **When the world has dealt its cards**

He threw his hands out like he was dealing cards

 **If the hand is hard**

 **Together we'll mend your heart**

 **'Cause I...**

He grinned and acted like he was tipping a hat

 **I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)**

 **Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)**

 **What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)**

 **And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)**

 **I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)**

 **So dark, up above (We'll share each other)**

 **I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)**

He walked down the stage and pulled Mr. Schue onto it.

 **You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)**

 **Ella, ella, eh eh eh** _ **(Just singin in the rain)**_

 **Under my umbrella (** _ **What a glorious feeling)**_

They stood, looked at each other and jumped, crossing their legs at the ankle, jumped again, and uncrossed their legs, repeating that across the stage.

 **Ella, ella, eh eh eh** _ **(And I'm happy again)**_

 **Under my umbrella** _ **(I'm laughing at clouds)**_

 **Ella, ella, eh eh eh** _ **(So dark, up above)**_

 **Under my umbrella** _ **(I'm singin')**_

 **Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh** _ **(Singin' in the rain...)**_

They both stopped and laughed out, panting slightly.

"Yeah, you're definitely in." Will said with a smile.

Orion fist pumped weakly and fell onto his back, panting.

The next day Orion walked into the auditorium and saw 5 other people there.

* * *

He slowed in his step to examine them.

A girl with dark brown hair, an admittedly large nose, brown eyes, and an outfit he didn't understand stood next to a boy in a wheelchair.

He had green eyes, a plaid shirt and grey dress pants with brown shoes, he also had what appeared to be gloves on his hands.

An Asian girl had a black beanie over her black hair with blue strips in it, leather gauntlets with spikes on them, a completely black shirt with a necklace over it, and a black skirt with black shoes on.

The next one was a curvy African American girl who appeared to have a sort of rainbow tiger jacket on with blue jeans and converse.

The last on was a boy with brown swept hair, pink shirt, blue pants, and converse.

Orion walked into the auditorium with a blue sweatshirt over a black shirt, black pants and black slippers on.

He looked at everyone and winced a little as they tried to sing, Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat.

They stopped and the girl with the big nose sighed, "We suck."

Mr. Schue was about to say something but Orion walked onto the stage.

"Ah, Orion! You're here." Will said smiling and patting his back.

"Yeah, uh, why are they so terrible?" Orion asked.

Will sighed, "I don't know."

Orion thought a little bit and sighed, "You." He said pointing at Rachel.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes, you, don't try to overpower everyone, you have to sing with them," He said.

Rachel glared at him a little.

"You," He pointed at Mercedes, "Same with you."

"You," He pointed at Tina, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"O-O-Okay." Tina said.

Orion raised an eyebrow before looking at the last two, "You guys did fine."

They both smiled.

Will looked at Orion suspiciously.

"Do you guys know Carryon Wayward Son?" Orion asked.

They all said yeah at the same time.

"Okay," He said with a smile, "Let's do this."

"Hit it!"

 **Carryon Wayward Son by Kansas (short version)**

 **Normal=Orion** _ **Italics=everyone**_ **Underline=Artie**

 _ **Carry on my wayward son,**_

 _ **For there'll be peace when you are done**_

 _ **Lay your weary head to rest**_

 _ **Don't you cry no more**_

Orion stepped forward.

 **Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

 **Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion**

 **I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**

 **Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

 **Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**

 **I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say**

Orion jumped back into the line.

 _ **Carry on my wayward son,**_

 _ **For there'll be peace when you are done**_

 _ **Lay your weary head to rest**_

 _ **Don't you cry no more**_

Artie rolled up.

 **Masquerading as a man with a reason**

 **My charade is the event of the season**

 **And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know**

 **On a stormy sea of moving emotion**

 **Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**

 **I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say**

 _ **Carry on my wayward son,**_

 _ **For there'll be peace when you are done**_

 _ **Lay your weary head to rest**_

 _ **Don't you cry no more**_

Orion took the guitar from the band member and played the solo and smiled before handing it back.

 _ **Carry on, you will always remember**_

 _ **Carry on, nothing equals the splendor**_

 _ **Now your life's no longer empty**_

 _ **Surely heaven waits for you**_

 _ **Carry on my wayward son,**_

 _ **For there'll be peace when you are done**_

 _ **Lay your weary head to rest**_

 _ **Don't you cry no more**_

Artie and Orion laughed and high-fived while the others just stared at them in disgust.

Orion looked over, "What!? That was amazing!"

"For you guys maybe, but we didn't even get solos!" Mercedes said and the other three agreed.

Orion sighed and fell on his back with a thump.

Will also sighed and pinched his forehead.

* * *

Orion walked out into the football field and looked at the bleachers to see Mr. Schue talking to Rachel.

He was about to go over there but Sue Sylvester stepped in his way.

"What are you doing on my field?" She asked.

"Oh, I was gonna ask if I could audition for the Cheerios?"

Sue narrowed her eyes at him, "Show me what you got kid."

Orion smiled and the other Cheerios stopped their pyramids.

Orion breathed out before running, jumping and twirling fast, landing, back flipping twice and ended it by pretending to fall over but catching himself and pushing back up.

Sue narrowed her eyes more while the other Cheerios gasped in surprise.

He looked over and saw Mr. Schue and Rachel gapping at him.

Orion walked over panting, "So?" He asked.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Sue asked.

"It's called tricking, my dad taught me." He said, leaning over and panting.

"Seems to take a lot out of you," Sue said and Orion nodded, "Why haven't I seen you around?"

"This is my first year." Orion said, having finally gotten his breath back.

A Hispanic girl with a brown pony tail smirked, 'Fresh meat.'

"Oh, well then, welcome to the team, Santana hear will help you get your uniform." She said and the Hispanic girl walked up.

Orion looked her over once with half-lidded eyes pretending not to be impressed.

"Follow me." Santana said in a smooth voice.

Orion shrugged his shoulders and followed her with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

* * *

Orion walks into the auditorium, where the Glee club was rehearsing.

He saw a guy singing You're the one that I want.

He was good until he saw Rachel try to cut in.

Orion rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle, "Rachel! What did I tell you!"

Rachel looked at him and glared, "You! You spot light stealer! I'm just trying to do what you said, sing with them."

"What about the others?"

Rachel looked over at them.

"Okay you guys sit down." Orion said.

"You got pretty good control of this place." The guy says as the other sit in the audience.

"Thanks, hey aren't you the guy who picked Kurt up?" Orion asks.

"Yeah, I kinda have to, you know, reputation and all."

Orion nodded his head, "I understand."

"Thanks."

"Whats your name by the way?" Orion asked with a sheepish smile.

"Finn, you?"

"Orion."

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay guys!" Will said, "New song! Any ideas?"

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel said with her hand up.

Orion calmly raised his hand.

"Orion?" Will asked.

"Save a life by The Fray, everyone could have a line, there are some harmonies, and everyone wins." He said sitting back.

Will smiled and nodded.

"Okay guys from the top!"

* * *

Orion was helping a Cheerio with her sideways spin flip when he saw Coach Ken yelling at Finn.

He was about to walk over there when Santana stepped in the way.

"Hey newbie, you look cute in that outfit." She said with a smile.

Orion raised an eyebrow, "Thanks but aren't you a lesbian?" He asked.

Santana's smile fell, "No why would you get that idea?"

"Because Brittany," He said pointing at a blonde girl with blue eyes in a Cheerios outfit, "Told me about your epic scissoring and your 'sweet lady kisses'" He said with a smirk.

Santana huffed and hair whipped his before walking away.

"You think this is hard!? I live with hepatitis that's hard!" He heard coach yell.

He smiled and ran back over to the pyramid.

* * *

Puck walked over to Finn after the coach was done yelling at him and asked, "Hey, whats goin on?"

"Oh. I just… I have to miss practice Saturday afternoon. It's, uh… it's my mom. I got to help her… cook and, uh, do things." Finn stuttered out.

"Why?" Puck scoffed out.

"My mom, she uh, had to have surgery." Finn said wavering slightly.

"What kind?" Puck asked.

"She had to have her us, prostate out." Finn sputtered out.

"Man, that's a tough break." Puck said before patting him on the back and jogging away.

* * *

Orion was sitting at a table and was picking at what seemed to be mashed potatoes in the lunch room.

He sighed and looked up to see Rachel talking to Finn.

"You're very talented." He heard Rachel say.

Finn gave Rachel a strange look and was about to say something but Orion appeared between them.

"Hey Finn, your girlfriend Quinn is looking for you." He said with an emphasis on girlfriend.

Finn had a confused look on his face before he realized.

They walked away and Finn leaned over, "Thanks man." And Orion just patted his shoulder.

They walked over to the table Quinn was at and sat down.

Orion had met the head Cheerleader his first day as a Cheerio and they had been friends ever since, because, well, um, no one really knows why.

"Hey Snowflake, Finn." She said as they sat down.

Orion groaned, "Don't call me that!"

"But your eyes are like an icy blue so instead of ice or something, it's Snowflake." Quinn said like it was obvious.

Orion blew a tuff of hair out of his face.

* * *

Orion stood on the football field again and looked over to see Santana talking to Brittany while smiling at him.

He walked over, "You guys wanna learn some dance moves?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other, and laughed, "We could so out dance you!"

Orion smirked, "Oh really?"

"Of course." Santana said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, your uniform is too tight to dance in." Brittany said.

Orion looked down, "Just the shirt," He said and threw it off, showing is developing abs.

Santana eyes them and smirked.

"Let's do this."

 **Glee Valerie**

 **Normal=Orion** _Italics=Santana_ _ **Both=Santana and Orion**_

Orion looked over at the band and nodded.

All three of them tapped their feet to the beat before jumping slightly and shuffling across the field

 **Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**

 **And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

 **And in my head I paint a picture**

They all stopped, crouched down and acted like they were takes pictures

 _ **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess**_

Santana and Brittany rubbed their hands across their bodies

 _ **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**_

They both ran their fingers through their hair and flipped their skirts

 _ **won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**_

Orion made the 'come here' motion with his hands and they both smiled at him before standing next to him and shuffling again.

 _ **Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**_

Other Cheerios walked over and started to dance with them (1)

 _ **Did you have to go to jail,**_

Orion smiled at them and watched them all dance.

 _ **Put your house on up for sale,**_

 _ **Did you get a good lawyer?**_

 _ **I hope you didn't catch a tan,**_

 _ **I hope you find the right man**_

 _ **Who'll fix it for you**_

 _ **Now are you shopping anywhere,**_

 _ **Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?**_

 _ **And did you have to pay that fine**_

 _ **That you were dodging**_

 _ **All the time are you still dizzy?**_

Orion pretended to hit his head and acted dizzy.

 _ **Yeah**_

Orion nodded his head.

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

Santana put a finger on Orion's chest and pushed him away.

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

 _And I think of all the things,_

 _What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

 _I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

 _Yeah Valerie_

Orion sighed out, "Okay, I guess you guys win."

"And what do we win?" They both asked.

"I'll buy you both a dinner at Breadstix." He said with a sigh and pulled his uniform over his head.

They both grinned and high-fived.

* * *

Orion sat in the auditorium with the rest of the glee club members.

"Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition, but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, all right? Give 'em some of that old McKinley High respect." Will said.

Orion sighed out, "They are probably better than us."

Everyone looked at him like, 'dude, really?'

"What? We were all thinking it." Orion said with a shrug.

"I told you so." Orion said when they had finished.

"We're d-d-d-doomed." Tina stuttered out.

* * *

Finn was walking down the football field when Puck and some of the football players came around the corner with paint ball guns.

"Chicks don't have prostates, I looked it up," Puck sneered out, "So, for the breaking the rules you must be punished."

They all pointed their guns at him and he threw his hands up.

"HEY! Whoa, whoa, wait you guys have all the power here okay? You don't have to do this."

They all looked at each other before open firing.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are not leaving!" Orion said with the rest of glee club murmuring agreements.

"I already gave Principle Figgins my 2 week notice, but I promise I will find you guys a good replacement." Mr. Schue said.

"We aren't even a week in and you are already bailing." Orion said, crossing his arms.

"Is it because of the Carmel kids? Cuz' we could work harder." Mercedes asked.

"This isn't fair Mr. Schue, we can't do this without you." Rachel reminded.

"So does this mean I don't have to be in the club anymore? Or…." Finn asked uncertainly.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." Will said.

"Why isn't this hitting you so as hard Orion?" Will asked.

Orion sighed and stood, his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Just used to people bailing on me."

As he walked out of the class everyone starred at his back.

"That was depressing." Artie said.

* * *

Orion walked into the guidance counselor's room.

"Well hello there." A woman with ginger hair and round eyes said with a slight smile.

"Hi." Orion said, looking out the window.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh, because Mr. Schue bailed on us the first week of glee club."

"You seem pretty passionate about Glee Club."

Orion sighed out, "In middle school I was in Glee Club. It was middle school so there wasn't any competition like Regional or even Sectionals, but we performed in front of the school and sometimes at the county fair. It wasn't much but it was something," He looked away, "Now I feel like I won't be able to do those things I dreamed about doing."

He looked at the plaque, "Sorry Mrs. Pillsbury, I'm rambling."

"No, that's what I'm here for." She said in a quiet voice.

She slid a pamphlet with a picture of a cartoon blonde kid slouched over with big black text that said, 'So your dreams are falling apart.'

Orion picked it up and stood, "Thanks for listening to me Mrs. Pillsbury."

"Oh please call me Emma."

"Um, okay." Orion said with a confused looked.

He turned around and walked out of her office.

As he round the corner he looked down at the pamphlet.

He scoffed, and threw it in the trash before walking away.

* * *

Will was slowly writing on a piece of paper.

"Need help grading those papers?" Emma asked as she tapped on the door.

"It's actually an application for H.W. Meken, they're hiring," He said and Emma's head fell slightly, "Oh come on, accounting is sexy." He said trying to cheer her up.

She looked away slightly.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"Before you leave could you do me a favor?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Will said.

"I made an appointment for you tomorrow in the career center. You need some guidance." She said.

"I'm having a kid Emma, what I need is better benefits."

"Just come, Will. For me." She said.

* * *

Finn closed his looked and saw Rachel standing there.

"Didn't see you at Glee Club," She said with a smile.

"Is that still happening?" He asked as he started walking down the hall.

"I've taken over. I'm interim director, but I expect the position will become permanent." She said with some quick nods.

Quinn and Santana walk up, "Hey Finn," Quinn says and then looks at Rachel, "RuPaul."

"Hey." Finn says with a smile.

"Why are you talking to her?" Quinn asks.

"We're science partners." Rachel said.

"Chris Crusaders, 5 o' clock my house." Quinn said.

"Sounds great." Finn says.

Quinn and Santana walk away and Finn watches Quinn's hips slowly rock.

"She's quite the tease isn't she?" Finn hears a voice say.

He turned and saw Orion in his Cheerios uniform smirked at him next to Rachel.

"L-Look, I should go. I can't do Glee anymore. It conflicts with-"

"Your reputation? You've got something Finn, and you're throwing it away." Rachel said and Orion could only agree.

"I'm going to be late." Finn said.

Rachel was about to say something but Orion put a hand on her shoulder and shoot his head.

* * *

"What do you want me to do, apologize? That's not me, dude. Look, if I joined the flag team, you'd beat the crap out of me. I just don't understand why you did it." Puck said shaking his head.

"Schuster told me it'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club, okay? I… I didn't have a choice. If I failed another class, I'd be off the team. Look, it's over, okay? I quit. Anything else?" Finn exasperated.

"Nope, and as a welcome back I got you a present."

"Help! Help! Please someone!" Finn heard.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"We got that wheelchair kid in here." Puck said smacking the porta-potty.

"It's that dangerous?"

"He's already in a wheelchair," Puck said shaking his head slightly, "Come on, we saved you the first roll."

Finn shakes his head and pulls Artie out of the contraption.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Oh god the smell." Artie said.

"What the hell dude? I can't believe you're helping this loser." Puck said.

"Don't you get it, man? We're all losers–everyone in this school. Hell, everyone in this town. Out of all the kids who graduate, maybe half will go to college, and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser 'cause I can accept that that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life." Finn said in one breath.

"So what? You're quitting to join Homo Explosion?" Puck asked.

"No. I'm doing both. Cause you can't win without me and neither can you."

* * *

"Look, you guys, these steps aren't that hard, I learned them in preschool." Rachel said as everyone but Orion stumbled around, said person just sitting.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." Kurt presumed.

Orion snorted and popped a chip into his mouth.

"Yo," Mercedes said, "Hit me up."

Orion leaned forward, and let Mercedes take some chips before flopping back into his chair.

Finn rolled in with Artie and Kurt looks at them, "This is a closed rehearsal."

"Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people." Finn said.

"You and your friends threw pee bags at me." Kurt said.

"Eeeeew." Orion muttered out.

"I know." Finn said.

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." Kurt emphasized with his arms.

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but… we're all here for the same reason–'cause we want to be good at something. Artie, you play guitar, right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?" Finn asked.

"I do have some pull there." Artie said rubbing his chin slightly.

"All right. Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have to be cool. Can you do that?" Finn questioned the lady.

"Damn, don't you see what I got on?" Mercedes asked before reaching her hand back and Orion smacked it.

"Rachel," He said looking at her, "and Orion," Said person groaning, "You two have killer vocals."

"Tina! What are you good at?" Finn asked.

"I-I" She tried to stutter out.

"We'll figure out something for you." Finn said.

"And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked.

Finn looked at Orion with a smirk, the latter raising an eyebrow, "We already got our music."

* * *

The Glee Club was standing on the stage in the auditorium with Quinn, Santana and Britany watching from the rafters and Puck from one of the exits

 **How to save a life By The Fray**

 **Normal=Solo** _ **Italics=Everyone**_

Orion steps up from the line

 **Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**

 **He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**

 **He smiles politely back at you**

 **You stare politely right on through**

 **Some sort of window to your right**

 **As he goes left and you stay right**

 **Between the lines of fear and blame**

 **You begin to wonder why you came**

Everyone took a breath at the same time after Orion took a step back.

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

Rachel stepped forward.

 **Let him know that you know best**

 **'Cause after all you do know best**

 **Try to slip past his defense**

 **Without granting innocence**

Rachel's mind went to when she told Finn he was talented just to get to him to go out with her, even though he is dating Quinn.

 **Lay down a list of what is wrong**

 **The things you've told him all along**

 **Pray to God, he hears you**

 **And I pray to God, he hears you**

Rachel jumped back.

 _ **And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

Kurt steps forward.

 **As he begins to raise his voice**

 **You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

 **Drive until you lose the road**

 **Or break with the ones you've followed**

 **He will do one of two things**

 **He will admit to everything**

 **Or he'll say he's just not the same**

 **And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

Kurt stepped back.

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 **Somewhere along _in_** _ **the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **How to save a life**_

 _ **How to save a life**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life**_

 _ **How to save a life**_

 _ **How to save a life**_

Mr. Schue walked in and clapped.

"It's good guys, it's a nine. We need a ten, Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the five. Orion, I think I think if we worked on it you could hit that B." Will said.

"So does that mean you're staying?" Finn asked.

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. For the top!" Will said and swung his finger around.


End file.
